


calming;hambur(r) smut

by yellowpetalss



Series: ships that include alexander [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Sleep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpetalss/pseuds/yellowpetalss
Summary: sleepy, morning sex with alexander and aaron.no words are spoken, only the name "alexander"





	calming;hambur(r) smut

The early, pale sun shined through the closed window blinds, casting (almost) everything away. The light gray walls combined with the white bedsheets made the bedroom almost calm.

Free.

Relaxing.

Aaron's eyes were closed, his lips parted, small groans or moans escaping them;sometimes both. His clothes were no where to be found on his body, except lying on the ground, completely exposing his dark skin.

Aaron's fingers grasped the white bedsheets lightly, every so often gripping them tightly until his dark toned knuckles turned white.

"Alexander..." Aaron groaned softly, arching his back slightly whenever Alexander would softly trail his calloused fingers over his sensitive skin.

Alexander kissed his thighs softly, leaning up and staring at his thick thighs, admiring them. Aaron had never liked his thighs at all, almost thinking it made him disgusting.

Oh, but Alexander loved them. He could stare at them for hours and hours. He, himself, has thick thighs as well, but unlike Aaron, he would always take pride in having thick thighs.

Alexander leaned down and softly kissed Aaron's thighd again, before softly biting down on them, receiving a,"A-alexander!", from Aaron.

Alexander kissed upwards and stopped when he got near Aaron's prized possession (besides his thighs, of course). 

Alexander hummed softly, sitting up on his legs, and gently grasped Aaron's cock. Aaron gasped loudly, eyes fluttering open, revealing golden-brown eyes.

Aaron looked at Alexander's, meeting his deep but soothing dark blue, almost violet, eyes, that seemed to be mixed with hints of brown.

Alexander leaned over the smaller man, and leaned down, his hand resting ontop of Aaron's head, supporting him, while he used his other hand to grasp his and Aaron's cocks together.

Aaron's eyes glanced at Alexander's plump, rosey pink lips, then at his eyes. No words have been spoken between them, but both knew exactly what they wanted.

Alexander leaned down and pressed his lips against Aaron's, eyes closed, and Aaron kissed back, eyes fluttering close as well.

Aaron's arms circled around Alexander's neck, bring him closer.

Alexander then gave his and Aaron's cock a pump, and Aaron gasped against their still connected lips, giving Alexander access to his mouth and Alexander quickly slid his tongue into Aaron's mouth.

Aaron groaned and bucked his hips into Alexander's hand, while Alexander pumped their cocks together. Aaron bucked his hips in time.

They continued this, Alexander pumping their cocks together, Aaron bucking his hips in time, and both men making out.

Eventually, Alexander broke the kiss, gasping for air, as so was Aaron.

Alexander leaned down and kissed Aaron's neck, softly groaning when the familiar sensation tugged in his stomach.

He sped up this movements and sucked a mark onto Aaron's neck, who stopped bucking his hips and instead chose to softly tug on Alexander's hair.

Alexander groaned lowly and sunk his teeth onto Aaron's shoulder, biting down harshly when he climaxed, Aaron following suit.

The smaller man shooked from the orgasam, eyes squeezing shut. The man above him licked his hand clean, before dropping beside the smaller man.

Pulling the light sheets above them, Alexander brought the man closer to him, leaning down and nuzzling his head on Aaron's neck, sinking down a bit so Aaron could rest his head on Alexander's head if he wanted to.

Aaron regained his senses soon, and ran a hand through his lovers raven locks.

"I love you, Burr..." Alexander murmered, sighing deeply before falling back asleep.

Aaron hummed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander's head.

"I love you too, Hamilton..."


End file.
